


Pipeline Molestation

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Ball spanking, Begging, Body Modification, Bondage, CBT, Character Breaking, Cum control, Drugging, Drugs, Edging, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Selfcest, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Nudity, Orgasm Control, Other, Piercing, Power Play, Prostate Milking, Rape, Self rape, Selfcest, Sex Dream, Wet Dream, body control, dick piercing, enslavement, eowells - Freeform, finger - Freeform, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Len discovers there is a Hell and sometimes it can be your own body.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Eobard Thane, Leonard Snart/Harrison Wells, Leonard Snart/Leonard Snart, leonard snart/barry allen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Pipeline Molestation

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely person came up with this idea on the flarrowverse server and I ran with it.

Len stiffening as his pants are pulled down in the back and slick fingers find his entrance. Slowly scissoring in him as Eowells tells him he has such a pretty blush before slowly working more and more fingers in. Leaving the Captain wantonly hard before with drawling his fingers. Telling him if he begs he might just let him have his release before he leaves.   
  
Len doesn't beg the first time, so Eowells redresses him, leaving him slick so he has to feel the lube drip out and dry on him while his cock is stuck at an embarrassing angle and left to go soft after a while.   
  
But that wasn't the last of Eowells. Weeks of him finding time to break in and molest Len soon take a toll on his mind and his soul. Soon whenever he sees the wheelchair bound professor standing behind the Flash while they talk, he can't help but go to half mast or more.   
  
The kid thinks it's him that's giving the older man a boner every time they're together, but no. It's the fact that in weeks of nightly edging and teasing Len hasn't been allowed to take himself in hand or finish and he hears the kid mentioning that maybe they should give him some alone time to take care of things.   
  
Eowells of course counters this. Which meant that the subject was closed for months. Two months of edging and being kept on continual edge Len hasn't stopped having a boner. He doesn't know that Eowells is dosing all his food and drink so that the slightest of touches now has the good Captain hard as a rock and embarrassingly close to release.   
  
Two months and he finally begs.   
  
Of course the begging was just the start. Soon Len was to face humiliation beyond what he knew how to handle as his clothes were diligently removed leaving him completely naked and dripping while Eowells slowly took him apart.   
  
And once the words had broken that damn of his resistance down, words fell from his mouth in a flood. Panted, begging and mumbled pleas washing away any sense he had as Eowells used just his fingers to take the once great criminal down and reduce him to nothing but quivering flesh that needed to find release.   
  
Eowells knew what he was doing. This wasn't his first rodeo turning a proud bisexual top into a needy power bottom slut. He thrived in doing this. It made putting up with Barry Allen the human cinnamon bun bearable to come in and take the great Captain Cold apart with just his fingers. A man who had the power to take their speed from them and do actual harm to them, brought low by his prostate and one well placed finger.   
  
It didn't take too long to part those pretty lips and have them around the thickness of him before he had Len gagging on him. Clearly he was out of practice sucking bigger cocks, but he'd learn. And once he was spit shinned he simply undid his jeans and gave Len a dirty look.   
  
"It's not going to ride itself." He gestured and Len blushed as he had to angle himself and sit on the bastard's cock. He gasped and whined high in his throat as he sat himself partially down on Eowells who rolled his eyes, finally taking his hips and forcing him fully down on him so that Len could do nothing but gasp and try to breath around the pain.   
  
Len didn't know why riding the bastard's cock made him feel so good, he didn't know about the drugs that had made his prostate so sensitive that the slightest touch nearly brought him off these days. He just knew that as he moved, Eowells did to and soon he was unloading his pent up seed hard painting the glass of his cell with his release.   
  
"Naughty boy." Eowells smacked him on the back of the head. He didn't notice the nuero-transmitter that was put behind his ear so easily but he felt Eowells pull him back and tug on his nipples. "You haven't earned that yet."   
  
"But you said..."   
  
"Begging just gets you this far. You want to cum you had better fucking earn it. Or I'll make things worse for you." Worse? How the hell could they get worse. But with another cuff to the back of his head he began to ride Eowells. Once the bastard had seeded his abused hole did he learn what worse was.   
  
He pocketed Len's underwear and left him leaking cum from his ass and all over his cock as he redressed him. Leaving him to have his cum dry against him and glue his clothes to him. He also left the mess on the glass making the whole chamber smell of sex and cum.   
  
Then back into storage he went, but what followed was worse. The most intense pornographic dreams he'd ever had in his life. Kneeling in front of Barry, bottoming for Ramon, begging Mick to use the dog collar on him. Every man he'd ever known using him all night long. Only to wake up as his father fed him his cock to find the cell moving back to the viewing area.   
  
Embarrassingly hard he faced Barry who blinked owlishly at the mess of dried cum on the glass. Eowells smirked behind him as Len tried to move and the clothes had dried in such a way that his boner was painfully obvious to everyone.   
  
"I... how...?" Barry gasped at him.   
  
"I think the prisoner needs to be taken down for a shower. I'll see to it." Eowells smirked as Barry nodded, commenting on needing to clean the chamber up while he was gone.   
  
Len shuffled, walking in front of Eowells as they wound their way to the elevator to go down to the locker room area down a floor. Once the elevator doors closed Eowells reached over and began undressing Len.   
  
"What are you...?"   
  
"Doing? Stripping my pet, because I don't think you deserve clothes." He finished stripping the Captain and folded the clothes up on his lap. He reached out and smacked Len's pert ass before pushing him ahead of him. They walked through the halls, Len feeling degraded leaking half dried lube and cum down his inner thigh, his big cock swinging as he walked.   
  
Once in the locker room Eowells reached out and undid his bindings. Len shoved him over and started to run, grabbing his clothing as he went only to stop stock still at the door of the locker room and drop his clothes. He couldn't make his body run Hell he couldn't even move.   
  
"Wha...?"   
  
"Did you honestly think I'd let you just have full anatomy?" Eowells laughed. "Now walk back over here." Len walked stiffly back to where Eowells was laying on his side in the wheelchair and under orders sat him back up. "You know I was going to go easy on you. But now... now I think you need to be punished." He reached into the bag at the side of his wheel chair and pulled out a replica of Captain Cold's cock in ice blue translucent silicon.   
  
He moved and stuck it against the wall with the suction cup and smirked as he tossed lube to Len, ordering him to finger himself with a minimum of lube. That done he smirked. "Suck that dildo." Len fell to his knees and blushed as he sucked the replica of his own cock.   
  
He was more than half way down his own cock when Eowells told him to pull off and told him to fuck himself on it. Len blushed, his cock rock hard and dribbling precum His mind seemed to shut down as he fucked himself right to the edge of an orgasm before being told to stop.   
  
"You'd do anything to cum, wouldn't you Captain?"   
  
"yes..." Len begged.   
  
"Good boy... get ready for hell."   
  
Len stood there, he'd never liked confinement. Not since he was little and his father had locked him up in a small foot locker every time he misbehaved. He detested small spaces, and the cell they had him in was small enough, but now? Now he was imprisoned in his own skull. His own flesh. He fucked himself hard on the toy on his orders.   
  
"I think you could use a shower... turn the water as cold as it'll go." Len pulled off the toy, leaving just the head in him and set the shower settings before turning it on full blast. He shivered in the cold. "And stay hard." His cock had been flagging due to the cold went instantly hard again.   
  
"Good puppet. Now... moan like a whore while you fuck yourself, but you're not allowed to cum till I tell you to." He moaned loudly. "And fuck yourself good and hard, I want that hole bruised and you barely able to stand up when we get back." Len couldn't help but obey.   
  
"Such a responsive puppy. Torture your tits, I want those nipples swollen and bruised before you're done." Len couldn't do anything but abuse his body as he put on a show for the arrogant bastard in the wheelchair.   
  
When his nipples were swollen and bruised, his ass ached like he might have bruised himself there too, and his cock was swollen and begging to be touched, only then did Eowells allow him to touch himself, to bring himself right to the edge of orgasm before making him stop. Again and again he made him edge himself. The slow methodical torture of his own abused flesh driving him mad before Eowells eventually let him cum   
  
Once he came he was made to smack his balls till they were swollen and bruised and aching dully while he stood there and finished his freezing shower before following Eowells to an adjoining lab.   
  
"You know... I invented this to use on Barry, but you'll make a good test subject." He took a hold of Len's swollen cock and fed a metal tube into his cock before squeezing and causing the tube to pierce his cock and complete the circle.   
  
Len wasn't exactly sure what he'd expected. Getting a dick piercing wasn't high on his list. But Eowells admired his work, slowly turning the ring through the tip of Len's dick over and over again. He smirked and pushed a button on his wheel chair. The ring began to vibrate and in seconds Len was at full mast again.   
  
"I think we'll just shut off your refractory period. Keep you pumping out loads of cum whenever I choose. But first... a few minor modifications to your memory..."   
  
Len's world went blank. He came to, realizing he was only wearing a small towel draped across his loins sitting in the cell again, his arms bound behind his back and to add insult, his ankles were tethered to the floor of the cell. It hadn't been likely he'd be going anywhere before, now here he was spread and only the towel that had slipped a little with his movements to give him any dignity.   
  
"Why'd you do it Snart?" Barry stood there in his suit looking self righteous and angry.   
  
"Do what Scarlet, you'll have to be a little more specific..."   
  
"You assaulted Dr Wells!?"   
  
"Oh that... I figured I could make an escape... but then again... it's not like he can give me what I need." Len leered at the body conforming suit of Barry's and mentally wondered what he was saying and why.   
  
"Snart...?" Barry looked troubled now.   
  
"I'm a horny ravenous bottom kid, the old man's not up to the challenge... but I bet you could... how long you had me in here? Months? Has it even been a year yet? I need it bad kid..." Len was moving, his big hard cock bobbing and threatening to spill the towel right off of him. What was he doing, he didn't want to do this, he didn't.... Eowells... he did this... how...?   
  
"Snart... I'm not... I don't..."   
  
"Please... please Barry...?" He heard the need in his own voice and blushed as he turned over as best the restraints would allow putting the whole of his naked backside on display, his heavy erection hanging between his spread thighs. "Please... I need it so bad... just... just turn off the cameras and you can fuck me good... condom, bareback... I don't care, I just need to get fucked..."   
  
"Snart..." Barry's pleas were sounding more pathetic by the minute.   
  
"Please... I'll even blow you after... give you a nice shot down my throat... please kid... I'll do anything..."   
  
"I don't...." Barry bit his lip but in the end Len said all the right things, he turned off the cameras but neither knew it turned on Eowells’ private cameras. He documented the would be hero stripping out of his clothing and devouring the criminal's ass to lube him up to take his solid erection. He'd not gotten laid since becoming The Flash, and the need had boiled over in him.   
  
Eowells smirked as he watched Barry take Len, hard and often. Using his mouth and his ass over the next few weeks as often as he could. He couldn't wait to add this to the Flash museum achieves when he got home. Proof of how the Flash treated his rogues.   
  
But he also knew that Len was helpless, only obeying his programming that he parroted back from the mind control and suggestions he'd implanted in him. He waited, two months of getting Len to put out for Barry, Barry was sure he was safe to return to normal society. They gave him his clothes, minus his weapons and sent him home.   
  
He was free... he was...   
  
"Hello Leonard." Eowells stepped out of the shadows and smirked as Len's eyes went wide. "You didn't think I forget about you did you?" He pointed and Len walked to him, standing on the spot he indicated. "Good boy... I plan to get my money's worth out of your whore ass. Maybe we'll try breaking him that way... seeing his boyfriend a common whore might just break Barry once and for all."

**Author's Note:**

> We’ll see if a second chapter comes of this.


End file.
